AlpineWings
Alpinewings are created by Autumn the skywing-Leafwing. This is a current major work in progress so please forgive me if I act stupid about the customs and also credits to ALL of the Gaoler Dragons used for this tribe on FR: ' '☀ [https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=104 https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=104] Appearance Alpinwings are large and stocky dragons generally having a strong build to them.They also have thick, heavy fur all over their bodies for them to keep warm in harsh blizzards'.They have very muscular bodies built for climbing. Their strength can often rival around 5-8 polar bears. They are quite large compared to other dragons. On their heads, they have large reindeer/elk like horns to bash at foes. Due to the fact that they climb and walk more than they fly they have small flightless wings. These wings are now usually used for gripping onto steep slopes. Their face has an overall mammalian appearance with sharp hooked claws and strong rock crushing jaws. Fur colors come in light blues light purples or Browns. Eye colors can be anything but rarely black. Females usually have sharper but thinner horns for stabbing and Males have duller but thicker horns for bashing. Abilities Sonic Roar Alpinewings are able to produce loud thundering roars. It is able to shatter eardrums of other dragons and shatter small rocks if powerful enough. This move does make the Alpine wings tired and can use it again after about 5-10 minutes Natural strength Alpinewings are strong and powerful dragons. They are able to move a boulder larger than themself with only their horns and are capable of crushing ice chunks into splinters Geomancy Also known as Terrakinesis Alpinewing dragonets can be born with power control and manipulate rocks and the ground. To identify a Geomancer a dragon with have shard-like spikes on their shoulders and their back, they will always have this unless the geomancer was made artificially. They are known to cause earthquakes when angry and cause rockslides when sad. Because of these geomancers are put int special classes to help control their powers. Resistance against the Cold Alpinewings live in a rocky snowy environment, and blizzards are pretty common around where they live. Thus they have adapted a thick coat of fur to keep them warm and are generally not bothered by blizzards anymore Extremely Rare abilities * Animus- Alpinewings think of animi as if they seeing a polar bear, sure a grown Apinewing could easily take down a polar bear, but if you're not careful it can maul you and injure you. SO they tend to kindly outcast them in fear of enraging hem and them going on a murder spree. The only Animi have been seen is Princess Lynx with Queen Howl keeps a very watchful eye on her for multiple reasons. And Alpinewings scientist suspect that a royal Alpinewing must have had eggs with a royal Icewing in order to get the animus gene History In ancient Scorcia repltiles with fur over their bodies thought to be a possible ancestor between polar bears and elks were suddenly having a population boom over the mountain range. Itis unknown why or even how the ancient reptiles dominated over the much larger mammals. Alpinewing archeologists suspect that to beat the mammals they had to be like mammals such as having large strong claws like a polar bear or having stabbing horns to fight off leopards. But wich even when it was its was working over the course of around 50 years the ancient mountain reptile whatever it was had gaining top predator status. Of course over the following centuries, the replies had refined these traits that helped them survive and perfected them. The oldest known skeleton of true Alpinewings only dates back to around 1000 years ago When the tribe was fully established it was flourishing. Everyone had food and a had home and mosts were overall happy. But with any society peace is never eternal. And unluckily for the Alpinewings, Queen Cavern hated peace. She was considered the black sheep of the royal family and quite literally. The thing is she was albino but albino Alpinewings were black. Later on in her life, she had to go to a school for nobles, she was always left out for the games and was still very distant to those who she even called her friends. Even if no one bullied her and teased her for her scales that didn't stop her from becoming heartless and cruel. Years later mere minutes after she stabbed her mother's belly with her horns and became queen she orders her royal family to be sentenced to death because of "treasonous Crimes". Everyone mercilessly slaughtered all except one 2 months old niece she had, Bobcat. Bobcat wasnt considered a threat because she was only 2 months old and was considered an odd one because she had these weird shard-like spines coming out of her shoulders and back. So the reign of fear began revolts were often and almost 1 every weak and soon after another execution or torturing. About 3 months later its was November 23, Queen Cavern was performing ''another ''public execution. At exactly noon the ground started shaking, and suddenly. Pieces of rocks sharpened like arrowheads rose out of the ground all aiming at Queen cavern and not even a second later the rocks drover themself into Queen cavern stabbing her all at once. With a thud the last victim of Queen Caverns reing of fear...was herself. Out of the dust stood now 5-month-old Bobcat and she had unlocked her Terrakinesis powers. Now the newly crowned Queen Bobcat was the first Geomancer Culture Animus Testing It had only been decided recently, but Queen Howl had decided that there had to be a way to have any animus dragons hiding in her tribe, so after reading about animus dragons through ancient stone tablets, she had learned what they could do and decided that the young 2 year old Dragonets needed to be tested, so she had called 7 of the youngest dragonets including her niece Princess Lynx to a huge room in the SpearPeak Palace, pine cones had been placed in front of every dragonet, and they had been told to enchant the pince cones to float very high, and as many had tried, most failed except Lynx, she had her Pinecone flying high, and so she had been the first animus to ever had been on Scorcia and in the AlpineWings, Howl May keep this for her later bloodlines but had promised that the next ceremony shall be held in 10 years from the recent one. The Borealis Saturnalia The Borealis Saturnalia is a rare event in alpinewing culture for it only happens on the day when The areas pass all the way over alpinewings territory when usually you can only see the auroras on certain nights. This event spark massive celebration for the Kingdom and gallant parades as festivals issue. Some say that an Alpinewings born on this night with being gifted with tremendous borns gaining strength from the Auroras itself Territory/Habitat Alpinewings live in the Mountains of Scorcia. There palace if a huge cavern at the peak filled with stunning gems and ores. Many villages and cities cling to the mountainside and Alpinewings often live in the large cave system that runs through the mountains. Famous places and landmarks include. * SpearPeak Palace- Massive caverns, and natural tunnels are used as a palace for the royal family at the top of Avalanche Moutain. The queen Throne room is decorated with crystals and gems of all kinds * VergeCliff Ledge- A cliff that is literally sitting in the clouds. Alpinewings like to go there to be "able to walk on clouds" or "touch the sky". It is always very misty there to due the height * GlitterSparkle Mine- A amazingly beautiful mine found under the mountains. It is known for its dazzling amount of orse and crystals that rivals the throne room of Queen howl * RoaringValley- A deep valley between Avalanche mountain and Rockslide Moutain. It has a mysterious echo to it. When an Alpinewing uses its Sonic roar its can be heard from the other side of the valley. For this reason itsis forbidden to use sonic roars here * FluffSnow Slope- A slope alongside rockslide mountain. It is known for its white fluffy snow you could easily fall asleep in. It's typical to see young dragonets sledding or mountains races begin hosted there Names/Tribe members Alpinewings can be named after sound related things, the parts of a mountain, actions relating to rocks or the ground, or even Ice age mammals/arctic mammals Royalty Historical Queen(s): Ex-Queen Cavern, Queen Bobcat Current Queen: Queen Howl King: King Summit Princesses: Princess Valley, Princess Screech, Princess StoneSmasher, Princess Mammoth, Princess Lynx, Princess Icicle, Princess Frostbite, Princes: Prince Snarl, Prince Peak, Prince Elk, Prince WintersRoar Advisors: Hiss, Moose, PebbleLeap, Lemming Others Hunter(s): SongEcho Geomancers: Queen Howl, Princess Screech, Mountainmover, General Bouldercrusher, Saber-tooth tiger (Saber), Snowfox Category:Scorcain Dragon Tribes Category:Dragon Tribes